Fragments de cristal, fragments de vies
by MISSLouna22
Summary: Les Avengers sont le point de départ. Leur vie, la suite. Mais un point ne sera jamais la fin. Parce que ce ne sont que des fragments de leur existence, de leur aventure dans ce monde... ou dans un autre. Venez, plongez, laissez-vous emporter au rythme des battements du cœur. [Recueil de poésie] [Couples divers.]
1. Je prendrais soin de toi

**Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs !**

Me revoici avec un genre que je connais bien et que j'adore : la poésie ! j'avais envie de vous en faire partager un petit bout :) Bon, vous comprenez donc que le texte soit assez court ^^' ce n'est pas par flemme car j'ai vraiment bossé dessus. À vous de voir ;)

Bien sûr, je ne possède absolument pas les personnages, le lieu, etc... qui sont la propriété de Marvel (c'est bien mieux ainsi, avec moi ça finirai en orgie... xD ) L'histoire, si vraiment histoire il y a, est à moi.

Donc voilà, un petit délire sur le personnage ô combien charismatique et profond qu'est Loki ainsi que notre bien-aimé labrador blond, Thor !

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Je prendrais soin de toi. »**

Le temps ne peut effacer les promesses.

Ton âme torturée sera sauvée

Après que j'ai finis de m'amuser.

Mais as-tu vraiment envie que tout cesse ?

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Pour toi, n'est-ce pas une bonne excuse ?

À tous, je sais ce que tu veux cacher

Car, bien sûr, je n'y suis pas étranger.

Frère, nous sommes ennemis, tu abuses !

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Mais grâce à ça, tu es sous mon pouvoir,

Si soumis, mené par le bout du nez

Juste avec tes paroles du passé

Ou ton désir attisé chaque soir.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Plus amusant que soumettre Midgard

Te rends-tu compte, moi, Dieu de la guerre

Qui préfère jouer avec son frère ?

Mais je suis le maître de toute part.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Tu devrais être plus discret, ils pensent

Que le gentil dieu a trahi son camp.

Dis-leur, je serai encore le méchant

Mais toi, tu n'auras pas ta récompense.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Les promesses du passé continuent

D'exister par ta volonté de fer.

Elles entravent, toi, la tempête en mer

Si c'est le prix, alors que cherches-tu ?

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _Parce que tu perds ce masque si froid,_

 _Parce qu'il n'y a pas de faux semblant,_

 _Et j'ai ton attention quelques instants._

 _Mon frère, fais ce que tu veux de moi !_

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _Car disparait peu à peu de tes yeux_

 _Cette violence que tu aimes tant._

 _Tu reviens toujours, même en le sachant :_

 _C'est ça qui me rend bêtement joyeux._

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _Au final, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas_

 _Cette attirance pourtant réciproque ?_

 _Je sais, pour te protéger, tu te moques_

 _Alors cesse d'avoir peur, je suis là._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ta-Dam !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ai-je bien représenté le caractère complexe de Loki (qui est bien plus développé dans les fanfics que dans les comics ceci dit) ?

 **Bisous à tous ! :)**

MISS.


	2. Pour quelques balles de trop

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

Je partage avec vous un nouveau **poème** qui me tient beaucoup à cœur parce que j'affectionne particulièrement la complicité entre **_Clint et Natasha_** (ici retranscrite de manière plus... amoureuse que dans les comics :p ) et parce que j'aime les tragédies (non je ne crois pas être folle x) pas au point de vouloir voir les autres souffrir du moins !) Donc :

 **Disclaimer** **:** Natasha/Veuve Noire et Clint/Oeil de Faucon sont la propriété de **_Marvel_** et de tous ceux qui possèdent leurs droits (c'est un peu compliqué...), je ne gagne aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'imaginer ces personnages géniaux vivre mes histoires farfelues.

 **Attention** **:** comme dit plus haut, je fais mention de **mort** ! Donc les âmes sensibles je vous conseillerais de réfléchir voire même de partir, bien que ce ne soit pas très détaillé (enfin je crois).

Voilà, **_bonne lecture_ ** cher amateur de poésie !

* * *

 **Pour quelques balles de trop.**

 **.**

Pour quelques balles de trop et la colère qui enfle

Se calme aussitôt quand le souffle lui manque.

Pas un seul mot dans ce pesant silence

Deux êtres qui bientôt, s'aimeront à distance.

 **.**

À jamais survit l'horrible vérité.

Tes yeux obscurcis se ferment à moitié

Tous les deux remplis de larmes échappées.

La honte m'envahit, Faucon t'ai-je brisé ?

 **.**

Un monde qui grandit sans aucune pitié

Qui laisse derrière lui, des enfants oubliés.

La Veuve et le Moineau, élevés dans la souffrance

Nourris de sourires faux comme seule récompense.

 **.**

L'air vicié du monde n'atteint plus mes poumons

La blessure est profonde, tu as lâché tes émotions

On a fait des choses immondes, toi et moi le savons

Mais cette balle fonde mon unique question.

 **.**

J'aurais tes lèvres sang pour dernier souvenir

Il reste un peu de temps, j'aimerais te les ravir,

Partager cet instant et puis après partir.

Tout comme avant, je t'aime à en mourir.

 **.**

Le choc est pétrifiant car se suicide le rire,

Hurlement strident des sirènes qui les déchirent

Au loin l'orage gronde, le verdict est la prison.

Bien des fleurs inondent la pierre portant son nom.

 **.**

* * *

 **Merci** d'avoir lu, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop attristés par la romance tragique de Clint et Natasha ;)

Bien à vous,

 **MISS.**


End file.
